The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 37
This is episode 37 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead and before we begin another thrilling episode......I want to announce that this Season, Season 6 will be the last i'm ready to move onto new projects like a state of decay fan fiction coming out after this story is done, I've had great times writing this story and have loved reading some of your, Yes you, The readers reactions to some of the episodes! Have fun reading the rest of the season. Season 6, Episode 5 Eric, Aaron and Heath are sitting in the room with Negan in a cage "Come closer, Aaron" Negan says Aaron reluctantly walks over to Negan who grabs him and the key unlocks the Cage grabs Aaron's knife and slits his throat and throws the knife into Eric's head and then runs over to Heath sticks his thumbs into his eyes and gouges them out, Negan walks out of the door after taking one of their guns and shoots 2 Civillians in the head and their blood sprays onto the wall, Michonne trys to fight Negan but he grabs her and knees her in the face, Knocking her out Jesus also tries to fight him but Negan grabs Jesus's arm and dislocates it "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jesus screams Negan then knocks him out by smacking him with the gun he then shoots the two guards in the head and then walks out of Alexandria *Cue theme music* Daryl runs up to the gates of The Kingdom and climbs through a hole in the wall, "So i'm only two minutes from finally leaving this guard job foreve-" A guard says before Daryl shoots him through the eye with a crossbow and shoots the guard he was talking to in the back of the head and the arrow goes through his mouth. Daryl progresses through the kingdom and enters the main building and he gets attacked by one of the guards and he slashes his shirt and Daryl grabs the guys knife and cuts into the top of his head and he takes the knife out and the man falls to the ground dead. Someone throws a smoke grenade and the room gets filled with smoke *Shot of Daryl with his shirt torn with lots and lots of smoke around him* Daryl randomly shoots and manages to hit the guy "Lucky shot" Daryl says and takes a Machete off the dead guard "A Machete, Nice!" He says and continues through the building he gets attacked by 3 or 4 guards with Machetes, He slices ones head in half, another's hands off and finally stabs him in the head and the 2 others he just stabs in the head. He goes into a room full of Kids chained to the wall wearing nothing but boxers, They groan "Helllllp us" One kid says weakly "Oh my god" Daryl says "So you found out about my preferance in taste" Ezekiel says "This is sick, YOU'RE A PEDOPHILE EZEKIEL IF THIS WAS THE OLD WORLD YOU'D BE ARRESTED" Daryl ahouts loudly "But this isn't the old world anymore, Daryl, This is my world!" Ezekiel says Daryl punches Ezekiel in the face and he barely moves not hurt by it Ezekiel picks up the bat and Knocks Daryl out with it. Daryl wakes up in the middle of a field with no weapons on him and his hands tied and a walker is heading for him he manages to get the walker to only bite the rope and in one big tug he's untied, He then stomps on the walkers head several times until it stops moving completely "Shit" Daryl says and walks into a house nearby. He searches the kitchen for supplies and finds a hunting knife, Many Walkers come down the stairs and different areas "Oh shit!" Daryl says and he covers his eyes and jumps out the window, The glass smashing into tiny pieces. Daryl has a big piece of glass in his shoulder *Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck* He says grabbing the glass and taking it out and he screams in pain, He takes the knife and stabs the walker nearby, He runs to a car and drives to a river with no walkers around it, He quickly dives into it washes the blood off him and drives to alexandria. Half way there the Car breaks down and Daryl has to walk the rest of the way when he nears Alexandria he constantly stumbles, Very weak from blood loss from the piece of glass "Open up" He shouts and they open the gate and Michonne grabs him "Daryl!" She says she takes him to a Doctor in Alexandria and he patches him up. The next day when Daryl has recovered mostly Michonne explains what happened to him and Him, Michonne and Jesus are next to a radio "Hello!" Ezekiel says. Jesus grabs the Microphone "Hello, Ezekiel" Jesus says "Oh well Hello Jesus.....Well i've got an important thing to say. IF you give us your children the adults will not be harmed! I repeat if you give us your children the Adults will not be harmed!" Jesus looks shocked End of Episode Deaths Eric Aaron Heath Many unnamed people Category:Issues